Forbidden Love
by Chanel101
Summary: What happens when Kayla Brooks falls in love with Randy Orton in one night? What crazy things will happen when they meet up again after a few months of not seeing each other? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any WWE characters in this story thank you.

**Intro**

"Come on Kayla! You look fine!" my friend screamed as she walked out of the girl's bathroom at Miami Beach.

My name is Kayla Brooks, and this my wild and crazy story of how my life changed drastically after I met…him.

My story starts during my summer trip to Miami, Florida. I was going into my senior year of high school and I needed to get away before that began. I was a nervous wreck to show off my newly toned body in a red bikini and my friend Mya was trying her best to get me out of the bathroom.

"I don't think I can do this, what if everyone is staring at me?" I said.

Mya giggled, "That's the point of a bikini girl! Now come on out of there and let's see that body!"

You see, almost a year ago I was a heavyset girl who got picked on a lot by the guys in our high school. They always called me planet because my appearance grabbed enough attention to be considered a gravitational pull. Now I was very skinny with lots of curves that I never knew existed. Mya even gave me a make-over and showed me how to put on make-up.

I stepped out of the bathroom and instantly I grabbed the attention of some of the hottest guys I had ever seen.

"Isn't this great Kayla? The guys totally love us right now." Mya said as we walked along the beach.

"Yea I guess so, I'm so not use to looking like this though. It's very different."

"Don't worry you'll get use to it. For now let's just have some fun."

And we did have fun that day. We partied with the other people on the beach, built sand castles and flirted with a few guys. Things seemed to be perfect until Mya wanted me to go out into the ocean with her.

"I can't Mya…you know I'm not a great swimmer." I told her.

"Oh don't worry we aren't going that far I promise."

I sighed and slowly followed her out into the ocean. I had to admit that the water did feel nice on my hot skin but I was way too nervous to go any further than what I had. I stopped once it reached my stomach. Suddenly I felt something grab a hold of my ankle and pull me under the water. I immediately started panicking, and accidently swallowed water. I couldn't breathe and what's worse, I felt like I could find my way back up to the surface. This was it, I was about to die and there was nothing I could do about it. Just as I was about to pass out I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and began to pull me back to shore. As soon as I was laid on the sand I started coughing up water and gasping for air.

"Are you Ok?" I heard a smooth voice ask me.

I looked up expecting to see some ugly lifeguard standing over me but instead I laid eyes on a blue eyed angel. His body was evenly toned and perfectly tanned. He had tattoos covering both of his arms and a buzzed haircut. He smiled at me and then lifted me up so I could stand.

"Yes I'm alright…thanks for saving me."

He chuckled, "No problem but be careful next time."

"Oh I don't plan on going back out there trust me."

He laughed, "Yea you might not want to. I can see that your swimming skills are no where ready for an ocean."

I blushed, "That bad huh?"

He nodded, "So what's your name? I'm sure it has to be as beautiful as you."

I blushed an even deeper red, "Oh…its Kayla and thank you for the compliment."

"No problem, I'm Randy,"

I shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you Randy."

He smirked with a devilish grin, "No the pleasure is all mine."

I smiled at him and we held each other's gaze for a few seconds before I heard Mya coming.

"Kayla! Oh my goodness are you alright?" She asked.

I nodded with my eyes still on Randy. He was very attractive and I felt like we sort of had a connection.

"Oh…hello there," she said with a grin. "I'm Mya,"

Randy smiled, "I'm Randy."

"Thank you so much for saving my friend Randy. It was very nice of you."

"No problem, just make sure you keep an eye on her next time instead of running after guys and leaving her behind."

I frowned and then looked at her in disbelief, "So that's where you were?"

She sighed, "Yea but I honestly thought you were behind me. I'm sorry Kayla,"

I sighed, "It's alright just please don't ever do that again."

She nodded, "So Randy, are you from around here?" she asked.

"No I'm from Missouri, how about you two?"

"We're from L.A." I told him. "It's a lot of fun there…lots of sun."

He laughed and then an idea popped into his head, "Hey, you should come to the cabana later,"

Mya smiled. "Yea we should, we could get to know each other better."

I smiled at him, "I would love to do that, when and where?"

"It's tonight at seven at the Ti-ki Lounge," He told us. "I'll meet you outside around six forty-five. Ok?"

We nodded and then he turned and left us standing there watching him in awe.

"Wow Kay, I think you found someone who likes you."

"Wait me? No way…he was totally into you."

She laughed, "Oh please, he could barely take his eyes off of you!"

I blushed and then started to walk away from her, "Sure, now lets head back to the hotel so we can get ready."

She agreed and we headed back to the hotel. When I got there I jumped in the shower and washed my deep red hair and my body. Once I got out I blow-dried my hair and then put on a tan halter top sun dress that was cut very low to show off my chest and stopped above my knees . I then crimped my hair and put a big pink wild flower pin on one side of my head. Before putting on my black flip flops I made my skin silky smooth with my lotion and oils.

"Are you ready to go yet beauty queen?" Mya asked me.

"Yea just let me brush my teeth," I told her as I hurried to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Once I was done we headed out for the Ti-Ki Lounge that was only a short distance away. As promised Randy was waiting outside wearing a white button down shirt with some black shorts. The first three buttons were open showing off his Herculean chest. He stood outside with his arms crossed and a smile etched on his face, but he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was another man who was much more muscular than he was and a little taller. He had short black hair brown eyes and a caramel skin tone. He was wearing a white beater and some black shorts and black flip flops.

"Hello ladies," Randy said as we approached them. He reached out and took my hand and kissed it, making me blush.

"Hey Randy," We both said.

"Girls I hope you don't mind but I asked my friend Dave to join us." He told us.

"No its no problem," Mya said as she eyeballed Dave curiously. "I'm Mya,"

"Nice to meet you," he told her as she shook his hand. "And you must be Kayla,"

I smiled, "Yes I see Randy has told you about me,"

"Oh yea, he told me how gorgeous you both were and I had to see it to believe it."

"Do you believe it?" Mya asked.

"Of course,"

We laughed and then made our way inside the Cabana. There was music playing really loud when we walked in and hula dancers on stage. Since the tables only seated two people, Randy and I went to a table that was looking out over the beach while Dave and Mya grabbed a table that was closer to the stage.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked me.

"As long as it's not alcohol, I'm only eighteen."

He smiled, "Eighteen huh? Sounds like a good age to me."

I giggled, "Your so cute,"

"No you're the cute one…I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since earlier this afternoon."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Yea really, you are very attractive and I feel like there is more to you than what meets the eye,"

I couldn't hold back my smile, "That's so sweet of you to say."

"I have a way with words,"

I laughed, "Clearly,"

"So tell me more about yourself," he said as he waved for a waitress.

"Well I'm about to be a senior in high school, and I plan on being a vet sometime after that."

"Really? I didn't take you to be someone who likes animals." he said.

"Oh I love animals. How about you?"

"I'm actually about to be done with college, and I'm going to be a French teacher."

"ooo the language of love," I said. "That would so suit you,"

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so."

Once the waitress got us our drinks, he asked me to dance. Now people I must admit, I'm a horrible dancer but he didn't seem to notice. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just moved with him. He smelled so good and looked good too. I was losing my mind just being this close to him. I just hated that he lived so much further from me.

Later on that night we went for a walk on the beach and continued to tell each other things about ourselves. I learned that he actually wanted to be a wrestler for the WWE but he wasn't too sure how that would work out. I told him about my dreams to be a model but at one point I knew it would never happen since I was heavyset.

"Well you look amazing now and I'm sure you couldn't have looked that bad before."

"Oh you have no idea. I was a train wreck trust me,"

He shook his head, "No…you were beautiful I'm sure. To me beauty isn't about what's on the outside. It's about what's on the inside."

I looked at him for a few moments, "You really believe that?"

He stepped closer to me and ran the back of his fingers on my cheek, "I know that it's true."

We gazed into each other's eyes before sharing a sweet kiss. I felt my knees buckle under me and I fell into his arms. He laughed and then stood me up, "I take ir you've never been kissed."

"No I haven't, I'm sorry,"

"No need to apologize, I love to be a teacher." he told me as he pulled me close again and kissed me even deeper than the first time. I loved the way his lips played with mine gently. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to let him do whatever he wanted to do.

Once he pulled away from me I was nearly shaking with all the emotions I was feeling for him.

"You know, it's my last night here in Miami and I would really like it if you stayed with me tonight," he told me.

I didn't know what it was about him but I quickly agreed to it. I sent Mya a text message telling her of my plans and then I walked with him to his hotel room. When we got there we sat down on his bed and talked for a little while longer. He then pulled me close to him and kissed me again while pulling off my dress. I unbuttoned his shirt and then pulled it off of his body feeling every muscle on his arms.

He picked me up gently and laid me down on my back kissing my neck and caressing my breasts. I closed my eyes and moaned between kisses.

"Are you ok with this Kayla?" he asked before reaching down to pull off my panties.

I bit my bottom lip, "Yes I want you," I said. "I feel like we need to share this moment together because we will never see each other after this."

He nodded and then pulled off my underwear, leaving me completely bare. He then had me spread my legs while he took off his shorts and his boxers. I decided not to look at his manhood since I knew it would scare me. Once he got back onto the bed he rubbed my womanhood with his hand making it warm and wet. I then jumped when I felt his finger slide inside of me. It sort of hurt but at the same time it was pure heaven.

Once he got me wet enough, he climbed on top of me, careful not to crush me with his weight. He kissed me hungrily and then penetrated my body with his thick penis. My cries were muffled by his lips capturing mine in a passionate kiss. I moved my hands onto his back and held on as his hard and deep thrust filled me up. Pleasure that I had never felt before came crashing over my body and I moaned out loud in response to it.

"Oh my God Randy! Please don't stop," I moaned.

He kissed me again and then began to moan as my muscles tightened around his penis. I dug my nails into his back as my climax surfaced and released all over him. This was a perfect moment and I was so glad that I agreed to it. He made me come at least three times before sharing one final climax with me. When we were finished he got up and grabbed a warm wash cloth to wipe me down and then himself. He then rejoined me in the bed and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled close to him never wanting to let go.

"Kayla?" he said.

"Yes?"

"That was by far the best moment I had ever shared with anyone. I love you."

I smiled and looked up at him, "I love you too Randy."


	2. Chapter 2

**New Teacher**

When I woke up the next morning, Randy was up ironing his clothes and packing for his flight. I sat up and smiled at him, "Good morning,"

He smiled at me, "Hey there sweetness, you might want to get dressed,"

I giggled, "Yea your right," I got up and quickly put on my clothes. He then came over to me and kissed me softly.

"I wish I didn't have to leave. I had an awesome time with you last night."

I blushed, "Well I had fun too, you made my first time very special and I will never forget that."

He kissed me again and then we finished getting ready to leave. I rode with him to the airport and he wrote down his information so I could keep in touch with him. He kissed me one final time and took a picture of me so that he could always look at my face if he wanted to.

"Good-bye Kayla, and take care."

"Good-bye Randy, I love you." I told him.

He looked at me with a smirk, "I love you too and always will."

And that was the last time I saw him that summer. As soon as I got back to my hotel I literally cried my eyes out because I knew I would never see him again…at least I thought I wouldn't…

Present Day

It was now August and I was starting high school. I decided to wear a white short sleeved t-shirt that had a v-neckline and hugged every one of my curves. I also wore a short blue jean skirt that had gems on the pockets. As I was getting dressed I couldn't help but think of Randy and what he might say upon seeing me. I was quickly pulled out of my fantasy when my mom appeared in the door. She smiled at me and took in my appearance/

"Kayla you look awesome sweetie, I can't wait to see how many boys start calling the house." My mom said to me.

"Mom, nothing like that is going to happen. Remember I didn't change my appearance to get attention, I did it to make myself feel better."

She sighed, "Yea I know sweetie, but still…you are radiant."

"Thanks mom," I told her as I hugged her. "Where is dad?"

"He left early for work this morning; I guess the school board had a meeting he needed to attend."

My father is the principle at our school and I loved him dearly. He always did what he could to make sure his little princess stayed out of harm's way. Unfortunately for me, I was still subject to verbal abuse.

"So I have to ride the bus to school?" I said.

She nodded and I rolled my eyes. "Wonderful,"

"Don't worry honey, people are going to love your new look. Besides doesn't Mya ride the bus too?"

I sighed, "Not anymore, she has her own car now."

"Well why don't you ask her for a ride,"

I thought about that, "Oh yea…true."

My mom shook her head and then left my room. I then got on the phone and texted Mya for a ride. She ended up picking me up around 7:30 along with her brothers, Matt and Jeff.

"Wow Kayla, you look amazing!" they told me when I got in the car.

"Thanks guys," I said trying to hold back my smile.

"No really you look great…can I like have your number?" Jeff asked.

Mya looked at him dangerously, "Don't even think about it buster! She's not into crazy guys like you."

"Awe, come on sis, I can be a good boy. I'm house broken and everything."

We all laughed, "Oh my,"

"So Kayla, I hear we have a new French teacher this year," Matt told me. He was normally in my class and always needed my help with things.

"Really who?" I asked.

Matt shrugged, "I'm not sure but I heard he's really great. He's already got the French club lined up to go to France this year."

"Well that sounds like fun," Mya said. "You should totally go Kayla."

I shrugged, "Eh, I don't know. You know I'm not really the traveling type."

"Oh come on Kayla, its France for crying out loud!" Matt said.

"Yea I know but I like America…it's safe."

They all laughed, "You are silly, don't worry you have a long time before you actually need to decide. The trip isn't until March."

"Oh, alright."

When we got to school I quickly went to my locker and placed all of my stuff inside. I had French first period and I was kind of eager to meet this new teacher.

"Wow Kayla…nice body!" A few guys said as they passed me.

"Thanks," I responded.

As I walked down the hallway I got all types of compliments and a few evil glares from girls who hated on me." Yea bitches…take notes." I told a few of them.

I met up with Matt before we headed off to class. When a few guys tried to grab my ass he stepped in and took care of them. Matt was always very protective over me and I loved it. Even before my change he was always there for me. You could say he was like the big brother I never had.

When we got in the classroom people looked at me once again in shock of my new look. My friend Tatyana came over and said, "Alright, spill the secret to how you look so wonderful"

I laughed and told her about the steps I took to reach this point. She high fived me and then basically invited herself to my next workout.

"So did you hear that we have a new teacher?" she said.

I nodded, "Yea does anyone know his name?"

"I hear his name is Mr. Orton or something." Tatyana said.

I didn't recognize the last name but when he walked in shortly after…I recognized his face.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Orton." He said as he looked around.

I couldn't believe who I was seeing standing before us. He hadn't changed a bit since the last time I saw him. So many emotions were running through my head all at once along with some questions. When he finally laid eyes on me, he smirked a little and then went back to his introductory speech.

Goodness he was so sexy with that smooth face and chiseled features. I had to try hard to pretend that I didn't know him but he made it extremely difficult.

"Um next," he said as he looked at me. We were telling him our names so he could get to know us.

"Oh…I'm Kayla Brooks." I said timidly.

He smiled, "Yes I know that already."

I looked at him like he was nuts. A few people looked back at me with looks of curiosity on their faces.

"I met Kayla over the summer class and I got to know her a bit. Please don't take it the wrong way."

I felt relief rush over my mind. Man that was close. There was no way in hell that anyone could know about what happened between us. I could see in his eyes that he was still thinking about it as much as I was…he was just better at acting like it didn't happen. After class he pulled me to the side and locked us in his room. He then kissed me deeply and passionately.

"I missed you so much Kayla." He said.

"I missed you too but why didn't you tell me you were coming to L.A.?"

He smiled, "I wanted to surprise you,"

I sighed, "Well that's one hell of a surprise. Do you realize that my father is the principal of this school?"

"Yes I'm aware of that. Listen, we'll talk more about this later. Call me alright?"

I nodded and then kissed him softly before leaving the room. I was stuck between feelings of love and worry…


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Intimate Night**

"He's the new French teacher!" Mya said as we were changing for cheer practice. "Kayla what are you going to do?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean I want to be with him but I would be taking a huge risk."

"No kidding, your father is the principal after all and on top of that you are his student."

I sighed, "I know that Mya. Look we need to get to practice…we'll talk more later."

She nodded and then we headed towards the gym for practice. I had been voted captain this year and I couldn't wait to get started. That day we simply practiced sideline cheers and floor cheers for pep rallies. We ended up being done around six o'clock so I just went home and then called Randy so we could talk.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you I was coming here Kayla. I really did want to surprise you." He said.

I smiled, "I know, and I appreciate the surprise."

He chuckled, "So did you miss me?"

"Well let me think…I meet you, we have a wonderful time together and then we have to separate for a few months…heck yes I missed you!"

He laughed, "Well that's good because I missed you too."

I smiled thinking about the last time were together. He made my first time so perfect and I really wanted to have another moment like that.

"What's on your mind?" he asked with a hint of mystery in his voice.

I licked my lips, "There are a lot of things on my mind…what's on your mind?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Yep,"

He laughed, "Honestly…I want you next to me right now."

I blushed, "Awe, well I would love to be right next to you right now."

"Really? Because I could definitely come pick you up somewhere and maybe bring you over."

I smiled thinking about it carefully, "I don't know if I should, what if my parents come check on me and I'm not in my room,"

"What time do they usually go to sleep?" he asked.

"Well my dad goes to sleep around nine and my mom goes to sleep a little after that."

He chuckled, "That's a perfect time, and I can pick you up at the park around eleven if you want."

The offer was so tempting and I knew I didn't want to pass it up. "Ok, I'll call you when I'm leaving then."

"Yes!" he said. "We are going to have so much fun tonight don't you think?"

"I sure do," I said.

As soon as I got off the phone with him I went downstairs and joined my parents for dinner. My mom was an excellent cook and I was happy to know that I had learned how to cook under her wing.

"So how was the first day of school sweetie?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Honestly, it was like any other day, only better because I wasn't getting teased."

My father smiled, "That's good to know. I love to see you come home and be smiling instead of crying in your room."

I sighed, "Well dad, if you told your students about what bullying truly does to people then maybe they would be nicer kids."

"You've got a point there honey, but I can't force those students not to tease. Now on the other hand I can definitely keep those boys from eyeballing you."

My mom laughed, "Dave, your daughter is eighteen years old…she is old enough to have a boyfriend now."

"Yea dad, I am."

He groaned, "Well sweetie, just make sure you know what you're doing alright? I don't want to have to bury any guys because they treat you like crap."

"I understand dad, and thanks for being protective."

He smiled and then dug into his food. I loved having dinner with my family, it was the one thing that brought us closer together.

When it was over I helped my mom wash the dishes and then I went and took a nice hot shower. Around ten-thirty, I called Randy and told him to meet me. I climbed out of my bedroom window and walked to the park that was downtown. Just as he said he picked me up from the park and took me downtown to his apartment complex. As soon as we got there, he took me up to his bedroom and we made out for the first few minutes. I missed the way his lips caressed mine passionately and how his hands ran all over my body. Slowly we took turns taking off a piece of each other's clothing. Before I knew it we were both completely naked and under the sheets making love into the night. At first I was hesitant to moan out loud, but then I remembered that we were alone and there was no one around here who would know what was going on.

I dug my nails into his back calling out his name over and over with each stroke he gave me. I felt like I was in heaven and he was my personal angel of love. Before I knew it we had been at it for nearly two hours before we stopped. We laid there wrapped up in sheets and each other's arms for a few minutes until we caught our breath.

"That was amazing," he said.

I smiled, "You made it that way,"

He chuckled and then kissed my forehead, "Yea well it couldn't be amazing without you here to be my inspiration."

"Awe, thank you."

"No problem,"

I laid my head on his chest and then decided it was time to have the talk…"Hey Randy?"

"Yes hun," he said.

"After tonight…I think we should slow things down a little." I said.

He smiled and then started playing with my hair, "I was thinking the same thing actually. We are taking a big risk sneaking around like this."

I nodded, "Right, and since my father is the principal I think we should try to cool it down."

He agreed, "Yea your right. Well when do you think we'll have a chance to just chill with each other?"

I sat up and he followed, "Maybe once we start classes for real…I'll tell my parents that I'm starting to have trouble with some stuff you teach and I'll come over here so you can "tutor" me."

He smiled and then kissed me passionately, "That's a perfect idea,"

"Yea but we can't do it too often…I don't want them to get suspicious about it you know?"

He nodded, "That's true. Well let's get dressed and I'll take you home."

I nodded and kissed him once more before getting out of bed. I was so happy that he was being understanding about this whole situation. I loved him dearly and I didn't want to lose him if we ever got caught. Once we were dressed, he walked me down to his car and took me home. Luckily my parents were still sleeping so they never knew I was gone. I went to bed that night with a smile on my face and love in my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Second Day**

"I can't believe you actually snuck out of your house to see him last night…are you crazy?" Mya asked me that following day. We were standing at my locker waiting on the first period bell to ring.

"I couldn't help myself Mya. He's just so…wonderful."

Mya shook her head, "Well girl I have one better, guess who called me last night?"

"Who?"

"Well you remember Randy's friend Dave right?"

I gasped, "Of course, who could forget him?"

She smiled, "Well he called me and apparently he will be coming into town to look at houses this weekend."

"Did he ask to see you?"

"Of course, and I can't wait." She said.

I smiled at her, "That's really good girl. Maybe one day we'll be able to do a double date or something."

"Yea maybe, but it will have to be somewhere you can actually be seen in public with Randy."

I sighed, "Yea your right…let's just hope that happens soon."

Right when the bell rang three girls walked up to Mya and I, cornering us against the lockers. They were the same girls who had picked on me for years about my appearance, Sable, Debra, and Michelle…the blondes…

"I see you have finally decided to do something about that hideous look of yours Kayla..." Debra said. She was considered the ring leader of the group and the other two only followed her lead because she had something on both of them. Every time they picked on me I saw a look of remorse in their eyes when they looked back at me.

"Lay off of her would you Debra…besides she doesn't speak the language that tramps do.." Mya said.

"Stay out of this motor mouth…I'm talking to Kayla."

"Wow for a second there I thought you didn't know my name…I mean for years its been fat girl or something else." I said.

She sighed and flipped her blonde hair, "It was no hard feelings Kayla…and why are you mad about it anyway…it helped you in the end."

"Look do you have a reason to be in my face right now?" I asked.

"Actually I do…you see I hear that you are actually up for homecoming queen this year and everyone knows that I've been homecoming queen for the past three years…"

I looked at my watch, "And your point is?"

"My point is…I want you to forfeit your spot as a nominee…"

I looked at Mya and laughed, "Do you hear that Mya…It looks like Debbie here is afraid of a little competition."

Debra rolled her eyes, "No that isn't it…"

"Then what is it? You shouldn't be worried about me if you win it every year…now if you don't mind I have a class to attend to."

With a smirk to the other two I turned on my heels and headed down the hall towards my class.

"Oh my Gosh Kayla do you know what just happened? You just put Debra in her place!"

I giggled as we walked into class, "Yea she had it coming. I can't believe she actually thinks I'm a threat to her crown."

"You mean the school's crown…" Matt said.

"Oh so you heard?" Mya asked.

He nodded, "Yep, she wants you to give up your spot."

"Wow that type of news spreads fast doesn't it?" I said with a smile.

Matt nodded again and then turned his attention to my legs which I had just saved that morning. "Man…you are really sexy Kay."

"Awe, thanks Matt," I said.

"You're welcome,"

When Randy walked in I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Good Morning class."

"Good Morning, Mr. Orton" we all said.

"Today we are going to have a pop quiz, just so I can see how much of this subject you all know. Those of you who score below 7 out of 10 will have to see me after class Ok?"

We all nodded and then waited as he passed out the test. As soon as he was done we began. Since I was extremely smart when it came to French I had my test done within seconds. He looked at me as if he was very impressed, but he should have known how good I was at French. I mean. Every time we made love I was basically saying things in French all the time.

"Very nice job Miss. Brooks, perhaps you can help your buddy here with his," He said as he handed back the test after grading them.

I had gotten 10 out of 10, and Matt got a 4 out of 10.

"I'm not exactly awake at the moment sir, but I assure you that I'm just as smart as Kay Kay," he said with a smug look on his face.

Mya shook her head, "Oh please, Kayla basically helps you with everything when it comes to French."

He looked at her, "Hey sis, your horns are showing,"

"What are you mad because mine are bigger than yours?"

"Ooooo" said the entire class.

I giggled and shook my head, "Stop it you two, I don't want to have to punish you."

They looked at each other and then looked at me, "Yes ma'am,"

The class laughed again and randy just shook his head. "Anyways, I'm very impressed with most of your scores. Let's open up your books to the second chapter."

I loved watching him teach the class, his voice was so smooth and his smile was breathtaking. I kind of laughed when I saw the looks on some of the other girl's faces. You could tell they were wondering if he was married or something…haha too bad bitches…he's mine.

After class, he slipped me a note and then kissed my cheek before I left to go to my next class. When I reached my locker I opened the note and it read, "You look extremely beautiful today. I love you,"

I smiled and then stuck the note in my locker before heading to my next class. There wasn't anything that could take this smile off my face. Or so I thought….


	5. Chapter 5

**A Change of Plans**

Randy and I went almost three more months without sleeping together again. I'll be honest, it was a difficult time but I was able to manage. For now I kept focusing on cheerleading and becoming this year's homecoming queen. So far it looked like Debra was still going to win it but I didn't care honestly. To me it was just a crown…I already had the best prize in my life as far as I was concerned.

"Ok class that's time, please turn in your test and you can have a nice day." Randy said. As the students filed out, I took my time getting my stuff together. I could feel his eyes on me, eyeing me from head to toe. I was in my uniform that day because we had a pep rally for the homecoming game.

"Nice uniform," he said. "You never told me you were a cheerleader,"

I smiled, "You never asked, and I'm the head cheerleader this year,"

"Ooo, sounds good. I've never been with the captain of the squad before." he said with a smirk.

I giggled, "Well I guess this is your lucky day…see ya at the pep rally," I told him as I headed for the door.

He watched me with a smile on his face, "Make sure you do good moves so I can see what you got under that skirt."

I shook my head and left the room. Mya, Jeff, and Matt were waiting out in the hallway for me.

"Man Jeff today must be our lucky day…we get to escort two cheerleaders to their next class."

Jeff laughed, "Yes we are finally stepping up in society,"

"Oh be quiet you two." Mya said. "Gosh I can't believe I actually live with the two of you."

We laughed and then walked into our next class, which was Math. In the middle of class I got up and went to the bathroom where I saw Michelle crying her eyes out. I didn't know what in my mind told me to…but I walked up to her and talked to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She looked up and me and wiped her eyes, "No I'm not alright…Debra stole my homecoming date."

I gasped, "Oh…I'm so sorry,"

"You're probably happy she did it on the inside aren't you?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Listen I know you and Sable were only following her lead because she has something on you…but never did I wish any bad things to come to you."

She sniffled and I handed her a tissue, "Thanks, and you're right. Sable and I never had a problem with you. It was only Debra, but we don't know why she picked on you so much."

I shrugged, "That's a simple question to answer…she's a bitch."

Michelle laughed, "Yea that's true."

I smiled and then hugged her, "Don't worry, everything will be alright. I'm sure you'll find another date at some point."

"Thanks Kayla. You're a great person,"

I smiled slightly, "I try to be."

"Well you are, and just to prove it, I'm going to come join you for lunch today."

I smiled, "We'd be pleased to have you. Just prepare yourself for some laughs, my friends are quite the comedians."

She nodded and then hugged me again, "Thanks for cheering me up,"

"No problem."

Later that day as promised, Michelle joined us at our lunch table. Debra, who had noticed right when Michelle came to us, got up and approached her.

"Um excuse me, but what do you think you're doing with these losers?" she asked her.

Michelle smiled at me and then looked back at her, "Sorry, but last time I checked, girls who couldn't get their own homecoming dates were the losers…"

Debra laughed, "Oh so this is what this is about? All because Steve changed his mind about going with you and decided to go with me? Get over it darling I've been stealing your men forever now."

"Yes and I'm tired of it. If you were truly my friend you would let me be happy instead of trying to steal everything for yourself! You guys, how do you think she became homecoming queen and prom queen the last three years?"

We all looked at each other, "I don't know, how did she win all three years when everyone hates her?" Matt asked.

"Because Sable and I added in two extra votes each, that's how."

Everyone who was in ear shot gasped at what they heard, "Shut up Michelle!"

"No Debra! This needs to be said! You are nothing but a disgusting, filthy, nasty, bottom feeding trash bag tramp, and I regret that I was ever your friend!"

Enraged by what she heard, Debra yanked Michelle out of her seat by her hair and began hitting her frantically. Michelle threw punches back, hitting Debra in the face several times. Matt and Jeff jumped up and pulled the girls apart, only after Michelle landed a knock out punch to Debra's eye. She fell back into Jeff's arms and he carried her off to the nurse. As for Michelle, the entire lunchroom applauded her along with Sable and then she was sent to the office. Today had to be the best day of my life.

During the pep rally, I couldn't help but notice Randy standing against the wall watching me closely. We did our floor cheer and then a dance that he couldn't help but smile at. When we were done, he handed me a note as I was leaving the gym and winked at me. Man, that turned me on so much…why must he torture me?

When I got home, neither of my parents had made it home yet so I went up to my room and read the note he gave me. "Wow, you are an amazing cheerleader and that smile was awesome…anyways I think you need some help on your French if you know what I mean…call me later so we can discuss it alright? Love you, Randy."

I smiled brightly and then went to the bathroom to fix my hair and make-up for the game later. As I was starting to brush my teeth, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I put down the toothbrush and got down in front of the toilet. Within seconds I had thrown up. Man! This was the tenth time in the past two months that I had thrown up at a random time. Maybe it was something I ate?

I washed my mouth out and then brushed my teeth before heading out to join Mya for a quick dinner before the game.

"Are you alright Kayla you look really pale for some reason." she said.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure…I kind of been throwing up a lot lately but I don't think it's because of what I've eaten."

Mya looked at me curiously, "Kayla…when is the last time you had a period?"

I was going to say a few weeks ago when I realized I hadn't had one since two weeks before I slept with Randy again…

"Kayla?"

"It's been three months…three and a half actually."

Mya looked worried, "You don't think you could be…Prego do you?"

All at once, a sudden scare came over me. How could I have been so stupid? "Mya we need to get a few test real quick…I need to know what's going with me."

She nodded and took me down to the drug store where I purchased three pregnancy test. We then went back to her house where I took all three of them. The entire time we were waiting to see what my results were I was shaking. If I was pregnant, this would change everything…I would have to tell my parents about Randy and I…he would lose his job…and on top of that it would give people a new reason to tease me.

"Ok let's check them." Mya said.

I nodded and then went into the bathroom with her to look at the test…to my horror…all three read positive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reaction's**

I took it very easy cheering that night. At times I actually forgot the cheers, thinking about the pregnancy. When the game was over, Mya walked me to her car and drove me home. I was quiet all the way there.

"Don't worry Kayla, everything will be alright you'll see." She assured me before I got out of the car. I nodded and hugged her not really wanting to talk about the situation. When I got in the house, my mom was in the kitchen sewing a blanket together.

"Hey sweetie how was the game?" she asked.

I froze for a moment, "It was alright…we won."

"Well that's good…are you alright?" she asked. "You don't look like you're feeling very well."

I sighed wondering if I should tell her about my pregnancy. I hadn't told Randy yet so…I figured I should wait.

"I'm alright mom, just really tired. School is very tough this year and I've been really trying to keep up."

My mom nodded, "Well maybe you should think about not cheering this year. I mean you said before that you only do it for fun so you're not bored."

I nodded, "Yea I was thinking about quitting anyway…it's not all that great this year."

"Well whatever you feel is best sweetie."

I nodded and then turned and went upstairs. I took my shower and got dressed in silence. Once I was done I picked up the phone and called Randy's number.

"Hey sexy," he said when he picked up.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I sighed and fought back tears. "I'm not sure…"

"Wait, you're not breaking up with me are you?" He asked.

I sighed, "No but I do need to tell you something…I'm pregnant."

He was quiet for a second, "Are you serious?"

"Yes…I took three test and they were all positive. I'm having a baby."

He sighed, "Oh…well that's nice…now tell me who the baby's dad is."

I felt my heart drop, "What do you mean? You are!"

"How am I supposed to be sure of that? Remember you had sex with me the first night you met me…for all I know you could have easily gave it up to someone else just as easy."

I started crying, "Are you kidding me! I love you Randy and you are the only one I have had sex with!"

"Whatever Kayla…you're just trying to ruin my life."

I busted into tears and then hung up the phone. I couldn't believe he would actually do this to me. I felt so played and most of all…used. Now I was pregnant with a child whose father didn't want a thing to do with me. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I knew that things were going to get ugly from here on out.

That following Saturday morning I spent most of the time in my room crying. I didn't know how to feel about this situation or what to do. My feelings were so confused at this point and I wasn't sure where to turn. I got up and put on some clothes and decided to go to Mya's house for the day. When I got there, Tatyana was there helping her with a project. The two of them were appalled when I told them what Randy had said.

"He said what!" Mya screamed. "I know he didn't say that to you!"

"Yes he did," I cried. "I can't believe he's doing this to me."

Tot put her arms around me, "Don't cry Kayla, it's not good for the baby."

I nodded and wiped my eyes, "I can't help it. I'm so hurt that I don't even feel like I should bring a child into the world…maybe I should-"

"NO!" Mya and Tot said together, "There is no way you are getting an abortion Kayla."

I sighed, "I know…I was only venting."

"Well look…you need to tell your parents. It may get him fired but hey that's a price he has to pay for doing this to you." Tot said.

"I don't know if I can do that to him…I still love him for some reason." I said.

They looked at each other, "We understand that Kayla really we do, but you have to tell them. I mean sooner or later they are going to notice your belly."

I sighed knowing that they were right. I had to be at least three months ahead now and it was only a matter of time before they figured it out. I sighed and then agreed, "I'll tell them tonight."

"Do you want us to be there with you?" Tot asked.

I shook my head, "No, I did this on my own and I will tell them on my own."

And that's what I did…as soon as I got home I sat my mom and dad down and told them the news. My mom couldn't believe it, she actually started crying.

"Kayla how far do you think you are?" she asked.

"About three months, I'm so sorry mom." I cried.

She put her arms around me, "It's alright sweetie, we will get through this."

"Who is the father?" my father asked.

I immediately cried harder, "It doesn't matter dad, he refuses to accept the fact that thos kid is his anyway."

"What?" My father snapped, "Who does he think he is? No one is going to get my little girl pregnant and then leave her high and dry!"

"Dad please, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can I please just go lay down?" I asked feeling sick.

He sighed, "Go ahead, but this conversation isn't over young lady."

I nodded and headed up to my room, it was the only place that I felt safe. Too much had happened in the past 24 hours and I needed to rest. I only hoped that Randy would come to his senses and help me with this baby…our baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Apology Accepted**

When I returned to school that following Monday, I told my cheer coach that I had to quit the squad and then I went to class. I did my best not to cry in the middle of French class. Randy did his job like normal, pretending as if I didn't exist. However, I could tell he was having a little trouble not looking at me. When we were in groups, he constantly looked up at me and then looked back down at his papers.

"How are you holding up girl?" Mya asked.

I shrugged, "I'm ok I guess, but my father wants to know who the father of the baby is."

Mya glared at Randy. Thank God that he missed it, otherwise that would have been bad.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked.

I sighed, "I don't know…I really don't want to see him lose his job because of me."

"Kayla, he's just as guilty in this as you are. It's not fair that you have to go through this alone."

I felt tears starting to rise in my eyes. Mya was right, it wasn't fair that I had to do this alone, but what choice did I have? It was clear to me that Randy only used me for a little pleasure every now and then and now he was kicking me to the curve. Right before the bell rang I gathered all of my stuff together and then left class. I didn't even bother to turn around and wait for Mya or Matt. I went to the bathroom and threw up. This was way too much stress to deal with and I just couldn't bare to deal with it alone.

As weeks passed I found myself growing cold on the inside. Soon I stopped hanging out with my friends and spent more time in the house. I was slowly starting to show and I did my best to hide the baby bump. My parents became very supportive and that helped a lot. My father still insisted that I give him the name of the father but I just couldn't find it in my heart to do that.

"Mom I'll be fine, I'm starting to feel better about the situation anyway." I said. I was walking downtown to my doctor's office for my ultrasound appointment. My mom was on the phone just checking up on me since she was at work.

"Are you sure sweetie, I've been really worried about you lately." she said.

I sighed, "Well I mean I am kind of nervous about the whole thing…I don't think I can be a good mother."

"Why not honey?"

"Come on mom, look at how I turned out…don't get me wrong you are a wonderful mother but I made horrible choices and now I have a child on the way."

She sighed, "Honey you've got to stop beating yourself up like this. I know your disappointed in yourself but now you have to take what you learned and teach that to your child."

"Yea I guess your right, but I still feel like something is missing in my life mom. I'm happy now but I still think that I need this child's father in my life." As I said that a tear fell from my eye. It had been three weeks since I last cried and I wasn't about to start now. I wiped away the tear quickly and then told my mom I would call her back.

I kept walking towards the hospital for a few minutes until I saw a familiar car pull up beside me. I was about to keep walking but he kept following me.

"What do you want?" I asked without looking at him.

He smiled softly, "I wanted to talk to you,"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh now you want to talk?"

He sighed and put the car in park. "Listen Kayla I'm sorry I've been acting like an ass lately, please just get in the car and lets talk."

"I can't talk right now, I have a doctor's appointment for the baby."

He smiled and looked down and my small belly that was poking out. "Can I drive you there?"

As much as I wanted to ignore him, nothing could stop me from falling for those beautiful blue eyes. I sighed and got into the passenger seat of his car. Once I was strapped in, he reached in the back seat and grabbed a bouquet of fresh cut white roses and handed them to me.

I couldn't help but smile a little. "What are these for?"

He smirked, "Look, the second I said those hurtful things to you I felt like an idiot. I was just scared when you told me you were pregnant I swear."

I took a deep breath, "You were scared huh? Well how scared do you think I was?"

"Extremely scared, probably more scared than me." he said as he started the car and drove us down the street. "I'm really sorry I hurt you like that Kayla. I know you wouldn't cheat on me and I'm an idiot to even accuse you of that."

I smiled at him, "Well I'm glad to hear you say that…but there are still a lot of things we need to discuss."

He nodded, "Trust me I know what you mean. I was actually surprised that you didn't tell your father about us."

"Well I didn't want you to lose your job just because of a little outburst you had….just promise me you will never so that to me again."

He looked over at me, "I promise."

I smiled and then smelled the roses he got for me. When we got to the doctor's office I was suddenly relaxed to be around him. He was very attentive to everything the doctor was saying to us.

"It looks like you two are the proud parents of a little boy." He said.

Randy smiled and kissed my forehead. "I've always wanted a son,"

I smiled, "Well cograts, he's coming into the world in about five months or so."

Randy smiled and then kissed me softly on my lips. It felt so nice to be kissed after three whole weeks of being alone. I just couldn't figure out why I forgave him so quickly. Was it for the baby?

"I'm really glad I got to go with you to this appointment Kayla. It felt nice to see my son for the first time."

I smiled, "Well I'm glad you were here."

"So am I taking you home or do you want to head to my place and talk?" he asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds and then decided that we did need to talk. So we headed towards the other side of town, only this time he took me somewhere else.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He smiled, "I have a surprise for you."

I looked around at the new neighborhood we were in and tried to figure out what this surprise was. I looked around until we parked in front of a big yellow house with a white Pickett fence and a big yard. He got out of the car and came to my side and helped me out of the car.

"Welcome to my new place…and soon to be yours." he said.

I gasped and looked at it. "Are you serious?"

He licked his lips and took my hand, "I'll show you how serious I am."

We walked up to the house and went inside. Everything was neatly decorated and put away inside. There was a large living room that led to a dining room and a kitchen. Upstairs there was a master bedroom and a guestroom that he had set up neatly.

"Now I have one more surprise, close your eyes,"

I closed my eyes like he said and let him led me down the hallway to another room. I heard him push open a door and then he pulled me inside. He turned on the light and then told me to open my eyes. When I did, I was amazed to see a perfectly put together baby room. The walls were blue with white clouds painted on them, there was a soft rug on the floor, a crib and a place to change the baby's diaper. In the closet there were plenty pampers, wipes, bottles, and other stuff just for our son. I fanned my eyes, trying to stop the tears but they came anyway.

I hugged him tightly and then we shared a kiss, "This place is perfect Randy,"

"So do you completely forgive me?" He asked.

I smiled and kissed him again. "Of course I do,"

He smiled and then scooped me up into his arms, "Well since it's been awhile…I think we should have some fun what about you?"

I bit my bottom lip, "I say, let's go hot stuff."

He smiled and carried me down the hall to the master bedroom where he basically screwed my brains out until I wasn't able to handle it anymore. I knew that at some point I would have to tell my parents about us, I just didn't know when. For now I planned to enjoy rebuilding my relationship with the man I loved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Confession**

One week after Randy had showed me that house, I started to think about when I should break the news to my parents. I knew my mother would be easier to talk to than my father. He was very protective of me and I knew he would be angry when he found out. I just wasn't sure what to do.

"You really shouldn't worry so much, baby it's not good for our son." Randy told me. We were out at the park taking a stool so I could clear my head.

"I understand what you mean but…I don't want to see you lose your job all because of a mistake we made."

He sighed and then looked at me, "I don't consider being in love a mistake."

"Yes but you are my teacher."

"Kayla when we met neither of us knew this was coming,"

I nodded, "Yea I know, I'm sorry for being so worked up."

"Don't apologize. I know it's difficult to deal with since your father is the principal…"

I looked down at the ground, "Yes. Now when should we tell him?"

Randy looked at me and then looked away, "I don't know but maybe it should be soon."

I sighed, "Well can you at least do me a favor and start looking for another job just in case he does have you fired?"

He nodded, "I've already started looking…all I know is that I'd rather lose my job than to lose you."

I smiled and then kissed his lips. I loved the way he always took control of the kisses, pressing harder onto my lips.

"I love you so much," I said. "I really don't know what I would do without you,"

He smiled, "Well for starters, you would have to make friends with a vibrator because only I can make you scream as loud as you can in the bed."

"Oh whatever, you are so full of yourself!" I laughed.

"Yea but you're not denying it either." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I rolled my eyes at him and then looked over at some bushes. I got lost in thought when I thought I had seen a little red light blink on and off.

"Kayla? Are you ok honey?" he asked.

I pulled away from him with my eyes still on the bushes, "Yea I'm alright, I just thought I saw something."

He chuckled, "It must be the hormones and other stuff kicking in…come on let's get back to the car."

I nodded and then slowly turned to leave. I took a quick glance back at the bush just to make sure I wasn't going crazy, but I didn't see the little light again.

Next Day

"Are you sure you saw something?" Tatyana asked me after I explained what I saw in the park.

I closed my locker, "Yes I'm sure. I mean it was really weird, I felt like someone was watching us."

"Maybe someone was," she said as we headed down the hall for lunch. "The only thing I can think of that has a little red light like that is a camera."

I felt my heart sink, "Oh gosh…what if someone saw us together? Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, it means now you have a lot more to worry about than just breaking the news to your parents."

I sighed, "Yea especially if what I saw was real."

I spent that entire day wondering about who could have been in those bushes. Not once did I expect things to get this strange. I only hoped that whoever was watching us was someone who knew about us already. Later that day I went downtown to meet Randy so we could get out of town for a few hours. When he got out of his car and hugged me I saw that same red light when I looked over his shoulder, only this time it was coming from a tree.

"What the hell?" I said.

Randy turned around to where I was looking and he saw the red light. He then told me to get in the car.

"What's going on Randy?" I asked once we were in the car.

He sighed, "I knew I should have been more careful..."

I felt my heart sink, "What do you mean?"

He started up the car and quickly drove toward the highway.

"Randy, what is happening?" I asked feeling myself getting scared.

He remained silent until we were out in the middle of nowhere. He turned down the music and parked the car on top of a hill overlooking the town. It was a very beautiful view and helped me relax a whole lot.

"Kayla…there is something I should tell you." He said. "But first…I need you to answer something for me."

I nodded and braced myself for the question.

"Do you promise to stay with me no matter what?"

"Of course,"

He shook his head, "No say you promise."

I looked into his deep blue eyes seeing something I had never seen in him before, the need to release a deep secret.

"I promise."

He smiled and kissed me softly before telling me his secret. "Ok…When we first met in Miami, I told you I was a teacher…well I'm really not."

"Excuse me?" I said. "What do you mean?"

"I was on a job…I'm a super spy and I have been for five years." He said.

I gasped but didn't say anything so he could finish explaining.

"Me working as a teacher is part of my cover, and since I'm fluent in French I thought it would make since to be a French teacher."

"Are you on a job now?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm being ordered to track down two of the most dangerous spies in the country and bring them in. They are currently living in your town and are undercover as students at your school."

"So why are you being watched?" I asked.

"because they are on to me…I don't know how but they are."

I looked down at my lap, "So where does that leave me?"

"I didn't even know you were going to be here before I came Kayla…but when I saw you I knew I had to reconnect with you."

I smiled, "Wow, this is a lot to take in"

"I understand,"

"So does my father know you're a spy?" I asked.

He nodded, "Only he and the superintendent know, but I still think he'll kick my ass when he finds out about us."

I giggled, "Yes he might…but hey at least you have on kick ass of a job."

He smiled and kissed me, "I'm so happy that you're not freaking out about this."

I shrugged, "I'm happy that you were honest about it."

"Just promise me that you will keep all of this to yourself ok?"

I nodded and then hugged him tightly. I didn't really know how to deal with what he told me but…I sure was happy that he was honest about it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Secret Out**_

"_Ok lets open up the gifts," my mom said. I was now eight months pregnant with my son and today was the baby shower. Mya, Jeff, Matt, and Tatyana came like I knew they would along with the rest of the cheer squad. My father couldn't be there due to a school board meeting but that made it easier for Randy to come. He had told my mom that he wanted to show me some support and that's why he came to the baby shower. She actually fell for it…I also noticed that Matt and Jeff started acting a little awkward when Randy walked into the house. I mean they knew he was the father of my baby didn't they? _

_Everyone was nice enough to bring two gifts but of course Randy went over the top and got a few extra gifts. Once I had opened all the gifts we sat in the living room and played a few video games on the Wii. I had so much fun being with all of my friends and I sure was going to miss it once I became a mother. Once everyone was starting to leave, I got all of my new baby stuff and put it in the baby's temporary room. As I was putting things away, I started feeling a little pain. It faded after a little while but it came back almost ten minutes later. _

"_Hey mom…"_

"_Yes dear," she said from her room._

"_I'm feeling some pain…some very excruciating pain." I said as I sat down in a chair. _

_She stopped whatever she was doing and come to my aid fast. "Has it been on and off?" _

_I nodded, "Yea every ten minutes so far…owwww" _

_She smiled, "Oh honey…I think your in labor." _

_I gasped, "What? No not now…I'm not due for another month," I cried._

"_This happens sometimes honey, don't worry. Come on I'll get a bag packed for you and I'll call your father." _

_I nodded and then pulled my cell out and texted everyone who had just left my party. Of course, Randy was the first to reply, letting me know that he would be at the hospital as soon as he could. _

_When we were in the car, the pains began to grow to the point where I was in tears. My mom drove as fast as she could to get me to the hospital, but then out of nowhere…a car swerved into our lane and ran us off the road. We hit a tree head on, knocking my mom unconscious. I quickly called 911 and had them track us down. I then sent Randy a text to let him know what had happened. When the ambulance arrived, they pulled me and my mother out of the car and rushed us to the hospital. I was quickly taken to the delivery room but I was nowhere near ready to have the baby yet. My father walked into my room with a distraught look on his face. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked._

_I nodded, "Where is mom? Is she alright?" _

_He sighed and then kissed my forehead, "Listen, I'm going to go check on her…just stay here and rest ok?"_

_I nodded and then watched him leave my room. Randy popped in soon after, also looking as distraught as my father did. _

"_How are you feeling?" he asked. _

_I started crying, "I'm scared. My mom is somewhere else and I don't know what's going on with her…"_

_He kissed my lips and then hugged me, "I know you're scared babe, but I promise you that everything is going to be alright." _

_I nodded and hugged him again. Just as he pulled away, I saw my father standing in the doorway watching us. He had a blank stare on his face and I knew that only meant one thing…_

"_Mr. Orton?" he asked. _

_Randy turned and saw my father staring at him. He sighed, "I know what you're thinking sir…and I swear I can explain this."_

_My father shook his head, "No need to. This is the young lady you told me you met in Miami isn't it?"_

_He looked at me and then back at him, "Yes sir…"_

_My father nodded, "Alright then…everything makes sense to me now. Why didn't you just tell me?" _

"_Because at the time that I told you…I hadn't realized that she was your daughter. I kind of panicked." _

_My father turned his attention to me, "Ok…so why didn't you tell me?" _

_I sighed, "Are you kidding me? Dad you're the principal of the school. Put yourself in my shoes and tell me if you would have told you." _

_He nodded his head, "You've got a point…well I'm going to try and remain calm about this. We will talk more about this later do you understand?"_

_We both nodded and then watched as he turned to leave. I knew my father would never forgive me for this but I couldn't help who I fell in love with. Randy loves me and I love him and there was nothing in the world that could change that. _

_About three hours later I learned that my mother was in critical condition and that there was a chance she wouldn't make it through the night. That had upset me so much that my water ended up breaking and I gave birth to a baby boy, that I named Jake. He looked exactly like Randy especially when he was holding him. I felt like I couldn't get any rest after that until I found out how my mother was doing. Around 3 am, the doctor came in and told me that my mother had began to breath on her own which was an amazing turn around. I was finally able to get some sleep._


	10. Chapter 10

**Officially Together**

"He is so cute Kayla! Awe look at his little feet and little hands!" Mya said when she came over to visit me. I was home from the hospital for about two months now but my mom was still healing. So far, Jake was my world and kept a smile on my face.

"Thanks girl, I think he looks a lot like his father." I said.

She smiled, "He does look like him. So adorable,"

I smiled and continued folding up my clothes and putting them in the suitcase. My father and Randy had a long conversation in which Randy convinced my dad to let him keep his job and to let me move in with him. My dad agreed, but I wasn't allowed to move in with him until I graduated. Since that time has passed, I was now getting myself ready to go live with him.

"What time is Randy coming to get you?" Mya asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not completely sure, he told me he had something to take care of first and then he would be over to get me."

She nodded and then put Jake back in his crib. "Are you happy that you get to officially be with him now?"

"Oh yes I am. I love him so much." I told her.

"That's good, I'm glad you're happy."

Oh I was happy alright, but I also was worried about these two other spies he was hunting down. What would happen if they got a hold of me and Jake? I didn't want to be a burden on him.

At three o'clock he came to get me and the baby. My father helped us load up the car and then we headed over to the new house. It didn't take long for me to get settled in. Once I was done, I went downstairs and joined Randy in the living room. He was going over some files about the two spies he was looking for while Jake laid in his playpen.

"Man, I wish they would have sent me a picture of these two. Apparently I was supposed to have caught them already."

"Do you know what they look like yet?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, but don't worry, I sent my boss a letter requesting their photos. I should be getting them soon."

"That's good…I don't want anything to happen to you."

He smiled, "No…I'd rather it be me than you or Jake. I love you both with all of my heart."

I smiled softly, "I love you too."

We shared a kiss and then I went to the kitchen to start dinner. It was our first night in the house and I wanted it to be a special night. I made steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, and macaroni with cheese. Once we ate, I took Jake upstairs to feed him and put him to bed. While I was rocking him in the chair, I thought I had seen a small red light blink from outside. I glanced out the window, but I didn't see anything. Did I imagine it? I sighed and decided to forget about it. I put Jake in his crib and then left the room to find Randy.

He was in our bedroom stripping himself down for a shower. I stopped in the doorway and smirked at him, "Nice…very nice…"

He smiled and turned around to face me. "You like what you see Miss?"

I giggled, "No, I _love_ what I see."

He licked his lips and then motioned for me to come closer. I cracked our door and then made my way over to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and cupped my butt cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared deeply into his eyes.

"You are so beautiful you know that right?" he said.

I nodded, "and you're sexy,"

He smirked and then planted a kiss on my lips before lifting me up and laying me flat on my back. I lifted my light shirt over my head showing off my bare breast and my lace underwear. He slowly pulled those off leaving me completely naked for him to see. It had been a little while since the last time we made love and I couldn't wait any longer. He climbed on top of me and captured my lips in a powerful kiss that took my breath away. I ran my hands up and down his body, feeling every muscle within my reach. I then began kissing his neck and licking it in his sweet spots, making him growl in pleasure.

"Don't start anything you can't finish my love," he said in my ear before licking my lobe.

I shivered in lust as my body tingled and longed for his thick prize.

"Oh Randy, please put it in…I need you inside of me." I moaned.

"As you wish baby," He said before penetrating my wet slit. I closed my eyes and moaned as he slowly filled me up, hitting every wall that surrounded him.

"Damn you're still tight Kayla…I'm loving this." He said once he was completely inside of me.

I licked my lips as he slowly began to thrust in and out of my body, giving me the pleasure I hungered for. I called his name several times while digging my nails into his silky flesh.

"Oh God Kayla, your body feels so good." He moaned as he looked down into my eyes.

I bit my bottom lip, "You feel good too baby,"

I let him take over completely, especially when he flipped us over and told me to ride him…and I did. I let my pussy muscles squeeze him as I bounced up and down on his penis. He held onto my hips, every now and then spanking my ass cheeks.

"Oh yea, fuck me baby…" he said as I began to ride him faster and harder. I tried hard to keep my voice down but to no avail. He just felt so good inside of me, that I could only moan as loud as I could.

Suddenly he stopped and flipped me over again. He lifted my legs up to his shoulders and began pounding me as hard and as fast as he could. Hearing our bodies slapping together made me come all over him. "RANDY…" I moaned as my climax hit.

He groaned once his climax hit as well, before collapsing on top on me.

"That was the best sex we've had together," he said. "I love you Kayla."

I giggled, "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Taken**

That following morning I woke up to find that Randy wasn't in bed next to me. Instead there was a red rose on his pillow with a note attached to it. I picked it up and read it to myself.

"Kayla, if your reading this, I had to go see my boss for that information I told you about. Jake was up so I took him with me. I'll be home around three. I love you, Randy."

I smiled and picked up the rose he left for me. I smelled it, bringing a smile to my face at the rich scent it gave off. I wrapped my body in sheets and got up so I could take a shower. As the warm water ran down my body I thought about what a future with Randy would be like. Sure I would probably have to go days without seeing him every now and then, but I loved him. I wouldn't let anything get in the way of how I felt about him.

Once I got out of the shower and got dressed, I blow-dried my hair and then went downstairs to start cleaning my house. Around noon, my phone started ringing. I answered it blindly…

"Hello?" I said.

"Kayla?" said Matt.

I gasped, "Matt? Oh my gosh how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine sweetie, how are you doing?" he asked.

I sighed with a smile, "Oh I'm peachy, just cleaning up my new house a little bit."

"Oh…so your alone then?" he asked.

"Yep, Randy should be back soon with the baby." I told him as I wiped off the counter in the kitchen.

"Well that's good. You sound happy,"

"I am happy…but enough about me, what have you been up to? I was kind of disappointed that I didn't see you at graduation."

He sighed, "I had some things to take care of."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Like finding out more about your boyfriend…"

I fell silent, "What do you mean?"

He chuckled, "I know about his secret job Kayla and you know what…I'm starting to think that he isn't that good at it if he hasn't figured out that my brother and I are his targets…"

I gasped, "Matt what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Kayla. Your boyfriend is a super spy and he was hired to capture my brother and I and take us back to the government. Unfortunately he won't be taking us easily…that is if he doesn't want to see anything happen to his beautiful girlfriend that he left alone in the house."

I looked out of my window and saw a white van parked in front of my house. I then heard a window shatter in the living room and then another in the dining room. When I went to see what it was, I saw smoke arising from these little cans that were thrown through the windows. I turned to run back into the kitchen when another can was thrown threw the kitchen window and landed in front of me. I quickly ran for the stairs, coughing when some of the smoke got up my nose.

I made it to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. My phone started ringing and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"Kayla? Honey are you alright?" Randy said.

I coughed again feeling the effects of the smoke, "No…someone…is here…"

"Kayla stay awake ok I'm on my way home."

My eyes grew heavy just as someone began rattling the door handle. I dropped the phone and fell into tub. My legs felt heavy as if they were paralyzed. Someone started bagging on the door and I started to cry.

"Kayla? Kayla? Baby are still there?" Randy asked.

I reached over and picked up the phone, "R-Randy…please…h-hurry,"

Just then, the bathroom door busted open and Matt and Jeff walked in. They had sinister smiles on their faces as they looked down at me.

"Kayla? Kayla?" Randy yelled through the phone.

Jeff bent down and picked up the phone, "Don't worry Randy…she's in good hands now." Jeff then hung up on him before tossing the phone into the toilet.

"Pick her up so we can go. I don't want the boss to get mad at us for being late." Matt said.

Jeff nodded and then scooped me up into his arms. I was too weak to fight him off, so I just hung there in his arms. They carried me out to the white van and put me inside. Jeff handcuffed my hands together and put a gag in my mouth. He then taped my legs together while Matt started up the van and drove me away from the house.

"We are real sorry about this Kayla. We didn't want it to be you that we had to take." Jeff said as he ran his fingers down the side of my face.

I closed my eyes and tears fell from them. I soon fell asleep from the drugs that were in the gas.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Plan**

It was pitched black when I opened my eyes and very quiet. I tried hard to look around to see if I could see anything but there was nothing around to see. My hands and legs were still bound together but the gag that was once on my mouth was replaced with what felt like tape. I rolled over onto my back and bumped into a cold wall, feeling springs underneath me. I was more scared than ever at this point and desperately wanted Randy to save me.

I laid there for what seemed like hours before some lights came on. My eyes sort of burned from being in the dark too long. I shut them for a few seconds before hearing a lock click and the door open. I opened my eyes slowly to see Matt and Jeff entering the room.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Jeff said.

Matt smirked and stepped closer to the bed I was laying on. "How are you feeling?"

I tried to talk, forgetting that there was tape over my mouth. He laughed and shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can't understand a word your saying doll."

I sighed and turned my head away from him.

"Look, if I remove the tape, you have to promise me that you won't scream…I've already got a headache from chasing down that sister of ours…" he said.

I turned my head back to face him not believing what he had just said. Was Mya alright? I nodded slightly and then braced myself for him to pull off the tape. When he did, I yelled, "You're freaking crazy!"

He laughed, "You hear that Jeff? I think she called us crazy…"

"Yea she did, but last time I checked it was her that was dating a super spy and didn't think twice about it." Jeff said as he stepped closer to me.

"So what, I love him." I said.

Matt smiled, "We know you do, and that's why we came for you. He was after us Kayla…and as much as we hated to do it, we had to get to you…"

"Taking the baby would have been too easy and obvious…so we waited for him to leave you all alone." Jeff said. "I can't believe he actually fell for it."

I thought about it for a second, "So that's why he took Jake this morning…he was scared that you two were going to take him while I was sleeping."

"Exactly…" Matt said.

I sniffled, "Are you two going to kill me?"

Jeff went to say no but Matt cut him off, "That's up to your boyfriend. If he gives up his search for us and surrenders all the information he's collected, then we'll let you return to him safely."

"Wait Matt, I thought we already agreed that we weren't going to hurt her," Jeff said,

Matt turned to him with an evil grin, "I only told you that so you wouldn't back out of kidnapping her…anyways if your boyfriend doesn't do the right thing, then you'll never see the light of day again."

I sighed as I tried to fight back tears, "You know it wouldn't be right for Jake to grow up without his mother Matt…"

"Indeed, but then again we grew up with out our real mother for a long time…I'm sure Jake will be fine."

I sighed and then looked into Jeff's eyes. He looked back at me with a look of guilt.

"Now we have some business to attend to. I trust you'll behave while we are gone right?"

"What can I do Matt? I'm tied up remember?" I snapped,

He smiled, "Oh yea I forgot. Well if you keep up that attitude you'll stay that way…come on Jeff."

He turned and left the room leaving me laying on the bed and Jeff just looking at me.

"I'm sorry about all this Kayla…I wish you were someone else." he said.

I chuckled, "Believe me I wish I was too right now."

He smiled and then came over and untied me. "I'm not going to force you to stay like that. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks Jeff, and don't worry, I'm not upset with you about this."

He smiled slightly, "It still doesn't justify my actions."

"Yea your right but I understand that your being pressured into this. I know what that's like trust me."

He smiled and went to say something else when Matt yelled from down the hall, "Jeff! Let's go!"

He sighed and then left the room, locking the door behind him. I sat up with my back against the wall, hoping and praying that I wouldn't be here as long as they were anticipating. I really missed Jake and I wanted to be back in Randy's arms quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Show Down**

I stayed in that room for three whole days before Jeff and Matt decided to move me. They put a bag over my head and tied me up before placing me back in the van and driving me to an old ware house. While we were there, they tied me to a chair and removed the bag so I could see.

"It looks like your man is hot on our trail so we moved here." Matt said as he took out his cell and dialed a number. "In fact, let's give him a ring shall we?"

I sat up straight as he put the phone on speaker and let it ring. "Hello?" Randy said after two rings.

"Hey there Randy boy…how's life?" Matt said.

"You son of a bitch, where is she?" Randy snapped.

I gasped, "I'm here Randy!"

"Kayla? Are you alright?" he asked.

I cried, "I'm alright…I guess…"

Matt laughed, "She'll be alright as long as you drop the chase."

"You know I can't do that Matt! You and your brother stole a lot of information from my boss and I'm bringing you back whether you like it or not!"

Matt sat the phone down and then pulled out a gun and cocked it before pointing it at me. "I think not actually."

"Matt what are you doing?" Jeff asked. "Put that thing away!"

"Shut up little brother! Now Randy…you wouldn't want me blow your girlfriend's brains out all over the place would you?"

"Matt please don't…Alright…I'll drop the chase but only if you return her to me safe and sound."

Matt smiled and lowered the gun. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Prove it…meet me at the North Central Bridge at noon tomorrow… by yourself…Kayla will be there to greet you." Matt said as he smirked at me. "Another thing, bring all the information you've got about us with you…I'll return Kayla to you after that."

Randy sighed, "Ok…I'll be there."

"Good, oh yea and Randy? You might want to do exactly as I say because I'm watching you're every move."

Matt turned on a television screen and I could see Randy standing by a window holding our son in his arms. Before I could say anything, Matt had hung up the phone.

"Now as for you little girl, what do you say we go have some fun?" Matt said as he approached me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He looked over at Jeff before back handing me across the face, knocking me unconscious. When I woke up, I was being dragged into a room of some sort. Matt tossed me onto a mattress that was on the floor and then turned and locked the door. I rolled over, realizing that I was untied and stared into his eyes.

"You know I've always wanted you Kayla…I just couldn't figure out why you continued to ignore my advances." He said as he got closer to me.

I backed away until my back hit the wall. He reached down and grabbed my ankles, pulling me towards him. I screamed for help as I swung at him, hitting him three times before he hit me back.

"Shut up you little wench! I'm sure going to enjoy every moment of this!" he yelled.

I cried as he tore at my clothes, ripping them off my body until I was down to my bra and panties.

"Matt please don't," I cried.

He laughed, "Well then be a good girl…" he unbuckled his pants and dropped them along with his boxers, "…and put this in your mouth."

I cried even harder not wanting this to happen but then again, I didn't want him to hurt me a whole lot more than he already had. I sniffled as I got on my knees and grabbed his hard erection. He grabbed my head and forced his penis into my mouth, nearly choking me. He groaned at the warm feeling of my mouth, stoking himself in and out.

Tears rolled down my eyes as I reluctantly pleasured him. For a few minutes he kept this up until he lost his nerve and shoved me back onto the mattress. He tore off my panties and forced my legs open before plunging inside of me hard. I gasped in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he roughly hammered in and out of my vagina that wasn't ready for this at all. I cried as he continued his assault hoping that Randy would kill him for this. Within a few minutes, he pulled out of me and released his seed onto the floor. Once he caught his breath, he got up and put on his clothes and left me there. I couldn't believe he actually raped me and left me there…I felt like garbage…

I slowly got up and put on my torn clothes before crouching in the corner and crying myself to sleep. Almost an hour or so later I heard the door click open waking me from my slumber. Jeff walked in quietly and wrapped a blanket around me.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He said as he scooped me up into his arms. "I'm so sorry he did that to you."

I didn't say a word, instead he just carried me out of the ware house and into a car. He then quickly drove me back into town where we met up with Randy.

"Kayla! Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked me as I cried against his chest.

I shook my head, "He raped me Randy…I'm so sorry…."

He looked at me and then kissed my lips, "It's going to be alright sweetie…I won't let that bastard get to you again."

"Think again,"

Just as we turned around to look, a shot rang out and I got hit in my back.

"Kayla!" Jeff yelled. "Matt! How did you?"

"You should really check your backseats before you get into your car little brother…"

I felt my knees giving out so I slowly fell to the ground with Randy still holding me. "Kayla? Baby, stay awake for me alright?"

I felt myself losing consciousness…my body was getting…colder. "R-Randy…I love you…"

"Kayla no! Please stay with me sweetie, listen...We have a son together remember?"

I nodded, fighting the dizziness I was feeling. "Good….just think about him and everything will be fine."

"Matt! You bastard!" Jeff yelled before another shot rang out. I heard someone hit the ground before I lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

**The End**

"Is she going to be alright?" Randy said.

"Yes she is, she'll just need a lot of time to recover…it's remarkable that the bullet missed her spinal cord and her major organs…she's lucky to be alive."

I slowly opened my eyes to the sight of Randy, my mother, and my father all looking down on me. I tried to smile but my lips sort of hurt from how cracked they were.

"Hey there sunshine," my father said. "How are you feeling?"

I cleared my throat, "I'm ok…"

Randy smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'm so glad that your safe."

I smiled at him and then looked around for Jake. "Where-"

"He's out in the hall with Mya." My mom said.

I smiled hurting my lips, "She's alive?"

They all nodded, "Yes."

I closed my eyes and fresh tears fell from them. Randy wiped away the tears. "It's all over now. Matt suffered a gunshot wound to the chest…he didn't make it and Jeff is on house arrest since he saved you."

I nodded loving everything I was hearing. "I want to see Jake…please."

My mom nodded and went out into the hall to get Mya. When she walked in holding Jake I smiled at her. When she got close enough, he reached out to me with a smile on his face.

I gladly took him into my arms cradling him as he looked up into my eyes. I was so happy that I made it through this just so I could be his mother and Randy my lover.

"Come on guys I'm going to be late!" Jake said as he hurried out the door to the school bus.

Randy and I smiled and followed him the door so we could walk down to the bus stop. It had been six years since that dreadful day. Randy and I got married and were currently expecting another baby. Today was Jake's first day of school and I sure was proud to see him go.

"Slow down Jake you're going to trip," Randy said as Jake hurried down the road. He looked so much like his father now only much smaller.

I held Randy's hand while the other rested on my belly. I was seven months along with our second child and I couldn't wait to have her.

"Hey dad, do you think I could come with you on one of your jobs?" Jake asked.

Randy smiled, "Yea you probably can…I would need to ask Vince first though."

I smiled loving the fact that he had dropped his Spy gig for a WWE contract. At least now I would know if he was safe. When the school bus pulled up I was happy to see Jeff driving the bus. This new job of his was part of his community service he had to do before he was a completely free man. I waved at him and he smiled at us.

"How are things?" He asked.

We nodded, "Pretty good actually, can't wait to have this baby though,"

He laughed and then looked down at Jake. "Are you ready to go little man?"

Jake turned and looked at us, "Will you be here when I get back?"

We smiled at him and then Randy got down and hugged him, "Of course we will man. Maybe I'll even pick you up from school how's that sound?"

Jake smiled in excitement and then got on the bus. Once he got in his seat, he waved to us from the window. "Bye mommy, bye daddy,"

We waved back and then watched as the bus pulled off. Who would have thought that one night in Miami…could have brought this future to me…


End file.
